Large commercial cloud computing database storage systems store and maintain data, such as e-mail, bank statements, contact lists, documents, etc. that belong to individuals and/or companies that entrust such database providers with preserving the utmost privacy of their data. Such database storage systems are maintained by third party vendors that own and operate the servers and databases, but do not own the data stored therein. Such third party vendors, or maintainers, generally have legitimate access to all the resources associated with the processing device within the servers that host the databases. These maintainers are typically people working for the large cloud computing database storage providers who perform general database maintenance such as backups, upgrades, security checks, etc. on the system. Because the maintainers have control over the processing device that accesses the privately stored information in the database, the maintainers are weak points in the security of the database system. Accordingly, incidences of data theft have occurred as maintainers improperly search, view, and/or steal data belonging to an individual or company who have entrusted the commercial storage provider for safe storage of private data. Additionally, larger cloud database storage providers may employ hundreds of maintainers, all of whom have access to the processing device, and therefore the data, thereby creating a higher potential for data theft.